Une quête de Vengeance
by Nastasia-chan
Summary: Inssaf est une jeune femme en quête de vengeance. Cachant une haine profonde envers un Templier en particulier, elle désire intégrer la Confrérie des Assassins afin de faciliter ses recherches et surtout d'acquérir de nouvelles compétences. Oui mais, une Confrérie vise un but commun. Et non personnel. Et ça, Inssaf devra le comprendre tôt ou tard. / OCxAltaïr / OCxMalik
1. Prologue

Prologue

Inssaf était allongée sur son lit de paille, dans une grotte cachée aux environs de la ville de Masyaf. Il faisait nuit mais l'aube ne tarderait pas. Inssaf ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle réfléchissait. Trop. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'aller voir directement le Maître des Assassins dans son bureau ? Car si il n'acceptait pas sa proposition -ce qui était très probables- il n'hésiterait pas a lui trancher rapidement la gorge pour avoir osée s'introduire dans la ville de la Confrérie. Au mieux ! Au pire, il lui enverrait toute une armada d'Assassins a ses trousses qui se chargeraient de lui offrir une mort lente et douloureuse, si toutes fois elle arrivait a s'échapper. Très risqué en somme. Mais Inssaf n'avait ni famille, ni ami, ni bien,... Elle n'avait rien. Et quand on n'avait rien, on n'avait rien a perdre. C'était une évidence pour elle. Oui, _elle_. Inssaf était une femme. Et c'était l'un de ses plus gros problèmes. Les femmes n'étaient pas les bienvenues dans ce "métier".

Inssaf soupira. Elle en avait assez de réfléchir. Une fois en face de lui, elle improvisera, voilà tout ! Elle avait déjà assez fait preuve d'intelligence comme ça. Car, vous vous en doutez, Masyaf n'était pas aisée a trouver. Bien au contraire. Elle en avait fait des recherches ! Oh que oui ! Mais jamais aucune trace de la ville secrète. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait su qu'il existait une cachette servant aux Assassins que par la bouche d'un Templier qui discutait avec un des leurs. Mais elle n'était pas arrivée a trouver ne serait-ce que l'ombre de ce lieu caché. Abandonnant les recherches le temps de se reposer, elle était repartie a Jérusalem. C'était alors qu'elle l'avait vu. Un homme encapuchonné, doté d'un habit blanc et grisâtre qui vagabondait rapidement sur les toits de la cité, tel une ombre, en direction de la porte d'entrée ouest. Un Assassin ! Et il s'était apprêté a quitter la ville. Ni une, ni deux, Inssaf l'avait pris en filature, abandonnant complètement l'idée de se détendre. Sur le trajet, elle avait faillit se faire repérer plus d'une fois ! Comment rester invisible devant un roi de l'invisibilité ? Serte, Inssaf était très bonne dans ce domaine. Depuis qu'elle avait tragiquement perdu sa mère -et en passant, sa seule famille- elle errait seule dans les rues, bondées le jour et désertes la nuit, de Jérusalem. Elle avait alors rapidement développé différentes techniques d'approches aussi subtiles que silencieuses pour survivre. Voler quelques fruits et légumes aux marchands, subtiliser des petites pièces aux passants, semer les gardes quand elle se faisait surprendre, mendier dans les rues quand elle était trop fatigué, voilà a quoi s'était résumé l'enfance d'Inssaf.

Donc oui, elle était discrète. Mais pas aussi discrète qu'un Assassin. Les Assassins étaient formés par l'un de ces critères. D'ailleurs, Inssaf s'était douté que l'Assassin l'avait repéré, bien qu'il avait fait semblant du contraire. Elle se doutait que, une fois arrivé a destination, il s'empresserait d'aller en informer son Maître. Aussi, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait établit son camps a proximité de la ville. Le temps que le calme retombe. Et c'était comme cela qu'elle s'était retrouvée au milieu d'un massif montagneux. Elle en avait alors profité pour étudier les environs de la forteresse. Ses points faibles et ses failles, tout comme ses points forts et ses atouts, les horaires des tours de gardes ainsi que leurs changements. Rien n'était laissé au hasard et Inssaf l'avait bien compris.

Et voilà maintenant six jours qu'elle attendait bien sagement le moment opportun. Elle avait décidé qu'elle passerait a l'acte le lendemain, jugeant qu'elle avait assez patienté et qu'elle savait désormais tout ce qu'il y' avait a savoir. Elle aura donc passé une semaine pile dans les montagnes servant de berceau a la forteresse. Inssaf n'était pourtant pas patiente. Elle détestait attendre ! Mais elle avait compris que sans cela, son plan serai lamentablement tombé a l'eau.

La jeune femme s'étira sur son lit de paille avant de se lever en baillant. Elle effectua quelques étirements dans le but d'échauffer ses muscles avant d'aller chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dents.

Elle sortit de la petite grotte en se saisissant de sa petite gourde d'eau vide et contempla le merveilleux spectacle qui se dressait devant elle. L'aube. Le soleil levant et la douce fraîcheur matinale donnaient une petite touche de rose a la ligne d'horizon. Inspirant profondément l'air frais, la jeune femme s'élança. Elle marchait dans une direction qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant. Arrivée a destination, elle contempla le magnifique dattier qui se dressait devant elle. Elle l'avait trouvé un jour après son arrivée, en essayant de compter le nombre de gardes entourant la muraille de Masyaf toute en veillant a conserver une distance raisonnable de celle-ci. Depuis, elle y allait chaque matin, faisait le plein de provisions, et revenait les déposer dans sa grotte. Elle se nourrissait exclusivement de dattes donc. Les dattes sont excellentes pour la santé et sont une bonne source de fibre alimentaire pour un Homme. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Inssaf.

Comme un rituel matinal, elle grimpa habilement au palmier et fit tomber une bonne trentaine de délicieux fruits. Une fois cela fait, elle redescendit de l'arbre tout aussi agilement et ramassa son butin. Elle les stocka dans la poche de son long habit et prit un chemin diffèrent de celui de l'aller. Sur le chemin, Inssaf grignota quelques uns de ses fruits tout en prenant soin d'enlever le noyau. L'air se refroidit et elle rabattit sa longue capuche sur sa chevelure attachée, profitant au maximum de sa chaleur.

Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, ses pas la menèrent enfin devant une magnifique rivière d'eau potable. La jeune fille allait la bas à l'aube, l'heure où l'eau était la plus fraiche. Elle y remplit sa gourde et fit enfin le chemin inverse, retournant tranquillement en direction de sa grotte toute en observant l'imposante forteresse de loin. Touts les détails étaient bon à prendre. Et c'est comme cela qu'elle remarqua un Assassin somnolant calmement contre un des murs au pied la forteresse.

Inssaf stoppa sa marche et le fixa, sceptique. N'était-il pas sensé surveillez les alentours ? Preuve que les Assassin n'était pas aussi parfait que cela. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'un novice ? Dans tout les cas, Inssaf en était sur, si il se faisait prendre, il allait le payer cher. Elle haussa les épaules. Dommage pour lui. La jeune fille fit quelques pas en mangeant une datte avant de s'arrêter et de faire demi-tour. Elle se saisit du noyau du fruit et s'approcha d'un tas de foin, assez éloigné de la muraille. Elle posa un genou à terre, visa ledit Assassin un œil fermé, et bloqua sa respiration. Comptant jusqu'à trois, elle propulsa maladroitement le noyau d'un geste moue et lent en direction de l'homme. Le projectile n'atteins pas sa cible. Il claqua contre le mur à environ un mètre de l'Assassin, mais le bruit du choque eu l'effet de le réveiller en sursaut. Inssaf eut un sourire satisfait. Même si elle était complétement lamentable niveau précision, elle venait de le sauver d'un savon non ? Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme sauta dans le tas de foin avant que l'homme ne la remarque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers l'Assassin et le vit reprendre son poste, droit comme un i. Bien. Mais maintenant, comme allait-elle sortir ? Elle soupira d'exaspération. Quel idiote. Elle se mouva aussi silencieuse qu'un chat et pris position, prête à bondir.

Au moment où l'Assassin tourna légèrement sa tête encapuchonnée, Inssaf se jeta littéralement sur l'occasion et s'enfonça entre la végétation montagneuse.

Arrivée dans sa petite grotte, la jeune fille soupira et se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit de paille. Elle passa toute la journée à passer en revu son plan, encore et toujours. Aucune faute ne lui serait permise, et elle le savait. Le soleil était maintenant à son couché. Inssaf finissait d'aiguiser son couteau avec une pierre pointue. Elle s'étira en baillant, mangea les quelques dattes qui lui restaient et but quelques gorgés d'eau fraiche. Elle rangea son couteau dans sa botte avant de se coucher confortablement sur la paille et de s'endormir. Demain serait un nouveau jour.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre I: Infiltration risquée.

Inssaf s'était une nouvelle fois levée avant l'aube. Elle avait décidé de passer a l'action au moment ou la cité ne serait pas encore éveillée. L'aube était donc le moment le plus judicieux.

La jeune fille s'extirpa de son lit de paille et refit son rituel matinal. Elle alla cueillir quelques dattes et remplit sa petite gourde d'eau fraîche avant de repartir dans sa grotte. Elle aiguisa une fois de plus son couteau par précaution et le testa sur son doigt. Une goute de liquide carmin roula le long de son index. Du sang. Le couteau était parfait. Inssaf s'étira et fit quelques exercices. Elle rangea agilement son couteau dans sa botte droite, remis ses vêtements correctement, attacha fermement ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné et rabattit sa longue capuche sur sa tête. Elle but quelques goulées d'eau fraîche et déposa sa gourde au fond de la grotte. Elle ne l'emporterai pas. Inssaf inspira profondément en fermant les yeux avant de les ré-ouvrir. Elle était prête.

La jeune fille sorti de sa grotte d'un pas assuré. Arrivée a proximité de la forteresse, elle se glissa derrière arbres et rochers tel une ombre. Se faire repère était évidemment une erreur qui lui serai fatale. Elle fit le tour de la muraille une fois de plus par précaution et constata qu'il y avait autant d'Assassins qu'elle l'avait prévu : dix au Sud, le long de l'entrée principale, cinq a l'entrée Est et six a l'Ouest. Le Nord de la forteresse ne comptant pas puisqu'il débouchait directement sur un impressionnant ravin.

Inssaf finit sa course cachée derrière une roche ensablée tout près de l'entrée principale, au Sud. Elle patienta. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Enfin, vingt minutes. Les premiers rayons de soleil pointèrent et illuminèrent le ciel sombre, lui donnant une teinte rosée. Inssaf jeta un coup d'œil discret derrière son rocher. Les gardes s'étiraient en baillant et s'éloignaient de l'entrée, laissant place aux remplaçants. Inssaf esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. Tout ce passait comme elle l'avait prévu. Décidément, elle ne regrettait aucunement cette semaine passée a observer la forteresse. Les gardes remplaçants avaient tous pris leurs postes. Sauf un. Celui le plus éloigné des autres, celui de gauche. Inssaf avait remarqué que ce garde la arrivait systématiquement en retard. La jeune fille y avait alors vu un moyen judicieux de parvenir a ses fins et avait décidé d'en profiter.

Inssaf retint son souffle et ce déplaça légèrement vers l'Ouest de la muraille. Elle se plaqua contre celle-ci et refit le chemin inverse, rasant les murs en ce dirigeant vers l'entrée principale et déboucha ainsi vers l'espace manquant de garde. La jeune fille sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle inspira profondément et bloqua sa respiration. D'un pas d'une infime discrétion, elle passa derrière la rangée de gardes par la gauche. Une fois cela fait, elle s'éloigna tout aussi silencieusement de l'entrée et se faufila dans un tas de foin, tel une ombre. Elle relâcha sa respiration en fermant les yeux. Quel soulagement. Le plus dur était maintenant passé. Inssaf se sentait fière. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui réussissait a s'infiltrer dans la forteresse des Assassins ! Surtout que, d'après les Templiers, celle-ci était quasi-inviolable. Maintenant, il fallait trouver où siégeait le Maître de la confrérie. Et Inssaf savait comment y parvenir. Elle patienta une fois de plus mais bien plus longtemps, attendant que la cité se réveille. Après une heure, les habitants de la ville commençaient a affluer dans les rues. Les hommes partaient travailler et les femmes acheter de quoi nourrir leur famille ou encore de magnifiques tissus ou bijoux pour s'embellir. Inssaf voyait tout a travers la paille. Au moment où elle se décida a sortir, des bribes de conversations capta son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, Inssaf se concentra et finit par entendre nettement la discussion. C'était entre une femme et son fils :

« Mère, plus tard je voudrais aider la cité et ses habitants ! Affirma le petit garçon.

- Bien sur, pourquoi pas mon fils ? Mais il faudra être fort et courageux.

- Oui ! Dit-il tout heureux. Je deviendrais un grand Assassin ! Comme Altaïr ! »

La femme rit, amusée.

« D'où t'es venu tant de ferveur, Tahar ?

- Je sais pas, ria l'enfant. Mais mère, j'ai une question.

- Alors pose-la mon garçon.

- Pourquoi le Maître Al Mualim reste-t-il toujours dans sa tour alors que les Assassins doivent en sortir et réaliser des missions ?

- Oh, c'est simple. Parce que...- »

Inssaf sourit. Alors comme ça leur Maître se nommait Al Mualim ? Et d'après les dires de l'enfant, il habitait une tour... Inssaf c'était complètement désintéressée de la conversation et réfléchissait. Si il se trouvait dans une tour, alors ça serai nettement plus facile de le trouver. Restait a savoir si la tour était assez haute pour pouvoir la repérer rapidement. Et si il y en avait qu'une seule, de tour. Inssaf était ravie. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serai si facile !

Elle s'extirpa rapidement du tas de foin sans que personne ne la remarque. Elle déambula dans les rues et constata que la cité avait l'air aussi banal que Jérusalem ou Damas. Des stands de marchandises, fruits, légumes, viandes, tissus, armes, et bien d'autres. La cité était très animée. Après sa petite promenade, Inssaf se décida a trouver cette fameuse tour.

Elle se faufila discrètement dans une ruelle entre deux maisons et chercha un moyen de grimper sur les murs l'entourant. Elle remarqua une caisse en bois, un trou dans un mur, plusieurs petites failles dans l'autre et enfin une barre de fer dépassant d'une des deux maisons. Ce fut rapide. Inssaf était très agile et grimpait aussi habilement qu'un singe. Elle arriva rapidement sur le toit et s'accroupit, contemplant la ville dans toute sa splendeur. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, la jeune fille se retourna. Et ce qu'elle vu lui coupa le souffle.

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas la voir ? Une immense citadelle se dressait devant elle, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était composée d'une grande tour principale ainsi que de plusieurs structures l'entourant, où trônait fièrement des drapeaux rouges et blancs représentant un insigne qu'elle devina être celui des Assassins. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Mais quel idiote ! Était-elle aveugle ? Elle fut prise d'un rire nerveux. Maintenant c'était sur, elle savait où se trouvait se dénommé Al Mualim ! Restait a savoir maintenant où exactement a l'intérieur. Si c'était le Maître, il devait sans aucun doute être entouré d'Assassins. Elle ne devait en aucun cas se faire repérer.

La jeune fille se redressa et se déplaça discrètement de toit en toit en direction de la citadelle. Arrivée près d'une pente qui menait vers le château, la jeune fille s'accroupit au bord du toit sur lequel elle était. Elle plissa les yeux et étudia la situation. Inssaf avait remarqué plusieurs Assassins qui se baladaient un peu partout en ville. Mais après tout, elle devait s'y attendre, puisque Masyaf était leurs camps de base. La jeune fille soupira. La tâche se révélait plus compliquée en fin de compte. Inssaf releva le regard et scruta les pentes qui menaient a la citadelle. Plusieurs habitants la gravissaient. Plusieurs Assassins aussi. La jeune fille avait prévu de se mêler a la foule, après tout elle ne se ferait pas remarquer. Son visage était dissimulé et elle portait un habit ample - bien qu'un peu sale - comme toutes femmes au Moyen Orient.

Inssaf s'accrocha au rebord du toit et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle atterrit sur ses deux jambes souplement et se retourna, prête a se mêler a la foule. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se fondre dans un groupe de femme qui discutaient joyeusement entre elles et se dirigeaient vers la citadelle. Inssaf se faisait discrète. Elle tendit l'oreille et écouta leurs discutions.

« ... étaient aussi délicieuses que sucrées ! S'écria l'une d'elle.

- Oui, il est vrai que les bananes que notre cher Houcine cultive sont aussi sucrées que le doux miel D'Arabie !

- De plus, ses légumes ...- »

Inssaf soupira. Une conversation a dormir debout en somme. La démarche du groupe de femmes étaient très lente. Inssaf se faisait violence pour ne pas accélérer le pas. Une fois arrivée en haut de la pente, près de la citadelle, la jeune fille remarqua que les femmes l'entourant se rapprochèrent de très près du château et passèrent par un passage entre deux rocher, surveillé par un Assassin. Le garde ne remarqua pas Inssaf et celle ci en fut ravie.

Maintenant a quelques pas de la citadelle, la jeune fille soupira de bien être et remercia Dieu avant de s'extirper du groupe des pipelettes. Inssaf n'aimait pas les papotages inutiles. Elle ne parlait que quand il le fallait, voilà tout. Pourquoi s'embêter a gaspiller sa salive pour un rien ? Inssaf n'avait jamais compris cela... Peut être parce qu'elle n'avait personne a qui parler ? Peut être. Et c'était tant mieux. Inssaf connaissait l'hypocrisie humaine. Elle l'avait déjà vu en œuvre. Ses visages souriant quand vous les regardiez, et dédaigneux quand vous leurs tourniez le dos. Les lèvres d'Inssaf se crispèrent. Les humains la répugnaient vraiment.

La jeune femme remarqua un camps d'entraînement en face de l'impressionnante bâtisse. Deux Assassins s'exerçaient a l'épée. Des novices, à vue d'œil. Inssaf se dirigeât vers l'entrée du château et vit qu'elle était surveillée. Hautement surveillée. La jeune fille décida donc de contourner la citadelle. Et ce qu'elle découvrit a l'arrière de celle ci la stupéfia une fois de plus.

Un magnifique jardin digne des plus grands palais royal. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intriguait le plus la jeune fille. Des femmes. Des dizaines de femmes légèrement vêtues. Inssaf ne comprenait pas. Que faisaient elles ici ? Étaient elles des servantes ? Ou alors, justement, des femmes Assassins ? Non, cela paraissait impossible aux yeux d'Inssaf. Elle se cacha dans un recoin du jardin et observa les alentours. Deux femmes étaient allongées sur leurs flans, riant peu gracieusement. Inssaf plissa les yeux. Entre elles se trouvait... un Assassin.

La jeune fille s'étrangla avec sa salive. Elle toussa silencieusement et repris son souffle. Oui, après tous, les Assassins restaient des hommes. Et les hommes ont leurs besoins respectifs. Oui, elle comprenait. Le regard fuyant, elle remarqua qu'une deuxième entrée menait a l'intérieur de la citadelle.

La jeune fille sortit précautionneusement de sa cachette et s'approcha de la deuxième entrée. L'Assassin ne la remarqua pas, trop plongé dans ses occupations. Inssaf remercia intérieurement les "servantes". Elle préférait les appeler comme cela. Elle se plaqua enfin contre l'entrée secondaire et jeta un coup d'œil a l'intérieur. L'intérieur donnait un accès direct a la principale entrée. Celle ci était surveillée par plusieurs Assassins. Ils étaient droits et côte a côte, formant deux rangés face a face. Baissant son regard, la jeune fille remarqua qu'elle était en faite en hauteur. En effet, des escaliers menaient justement au jardin dans lequel elle se trouvait et continuait en se scindant en deux de chaque coté du château, menant vers les étages supérieurs. Elle suivit les escaliers du regard et tomba sur le premier étage. Inssaf voyait tout de la où elle se trouvait. Elle remarqua justement un bureau en bois foncé ainsi que plusieurs bibliothèques l'entourant. Elle distingua aussi une grande fenêtre donnant sur le coté opposé de la citadelle.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche fit sursauter Inssaf. Un Assassin descendait les escaliers. La jeune fille se décolla du mur sur lequel elle était plaquée et s'éloigna silencieusement de l'entrée secondaire, s'approchant du chemin qu'elle avait pris pour contourner la citadelle. Elle cacha bien son visage et ne se retourna pas, se concentrant sur son ouïe. Une fois arrivée a un tournant, elle se plaqua au mur du monument et attendit. Elle capta néanmoins rapidement des bribes de conversations. Elle jeta un œil au jardin et vit que l'assassin qui avait faillit la repérer avait engagé la conversation avec l'homme qui se détendait auprès des servantes.

« Que la paix soit sur toi mon frère, débuta le nouveau venu.

- Sur toi aussi. Quand es tu revenu de Jérusalem ?

- Tout juste. Je viens de déposer mon rapport auprès d'Al Mualim.

- Je vois, s'amusa le deuxième Assassin. Alors viens donc me rejoindre !

- Merci mais je suis un peu fatigué. J'ai bien besoin de repos.

- Libre a toi de faire ce que tu désire. D'ailleurs, n'étais tu pas accompagné ?

- Oui. Altair a préféré s'entretenir avec Rafik avant de prendre route, expliqua t il en s'éloignant. Je l'ai donc devancé.

- Je vois. C'est une bonne chose que tu ai accomplis ta mission en présence du grand Altair, dit il songeur.

- Effectivement, répondit le second d'un ton vague.

- Bien, alors je te souhaite une bonne journée mon frère.

- A toi aussi. »

L'assassin s'apprêtait a entrer dans la citadelle quand il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

« Dis moi mon frère. N'aurais-tu pas aperçu une... silhouette peu habituelle par hasard ? Hésita l'homme. »

Inssaf fronça les sourcils et se colla plus étroitement au mur, écoutant toujours la conversation. Serait ce possible qu'il l'ai aperçu ?

« Une silhouette encapuchonnée ? Mais tu l'es toi même, s'amusa l'assassin.

- Tu as très bien compris où je voulais en venir ... Soupira-t-il en retour.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, dit l'homme en se tenant le menton, j'ai cru voir passer quelqu'un.

- Et ou est-il allé ?

- Eh bien, j'ai cru le voir contourner la citadelle. Par la, dit il en désignant l'emplacement exacte d'Inssaf. »

Le cœur d'Inssaf se mit a battre rapidement.

« Bien, je te remercie mon frère.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

L'assassin se dirigea vers l'emplacement que lui avait indiqué son frère. Inssaf, elle, écarquilla les yeux avant de se précipiter vers l'avant de la forteresse. Non ! Hors de question de se faire remarquer mantenant ! La jeune fille se fraya un chemin entre les passants, cherchant désespérément une cachette. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra un banc sur lequel étaient assises deux personnes. Parfait !

Inssaf se dirigea d'un pas rapide et fluide vers le banc et s'assit entre les deux personnages. Sur ce banc, cet homme un peu trop curieux ne la remarquerai pas. Elle le chercha du regard, cachée sous sa capuche, et tomba finalement sur une silhouette blanche. L'assassin se frayait un chemin d'une simplicité déconcertante tout en explorant les environs. Inssaf le fixait. Vint alors le moment ou l'assassin posa les yeux sur elle. Le cœur d'Inssaf s'affola. Elle fit mine de regarder un groupe de personne plutôt bruyante sur sa droite. Un instant passa et la jeune fille décida de reporter son regard vers l'assassin. Il avait disparu. Inssaf fronça les sourcils. Rapide. Elle le chercha une fois de plus mais en vain. La jeune femme décida d'attendre encore un temps avant de se lever. Elle marchait d'une démarche lente et se fondit dans la foule.

Inssaf réfléchissait. Retourner dans le jardin était maintenant trop risqué. L'assassin avait dit a son confrère qu'il venait de faire son rapport a Al Mualim. Cela confirmait donc une bonne fois pour toute que cet Al Mualim était bel et bien leurs maître. Cela confirmait aussi le fait que leur Maître se trouvait dans l'un des étages de la tour, puisque l'assassin descendait les escaliers au moment d'apercevoir brièvement Inssaf. Et Inssaf mettrait sa main a couper que le bureau qu'elle avait détaillé était celui de cet Al Mualim. Oui mais, comment y accéder ?

Inssaf soupira. Cette infiltration commençait a l'agacer. Elle fixa d'un air absent la citadelle et remarqua que celle ci comportait beaucoup de fenêtre. Elle constata aussi que ses façades étaient fissurées de parte et d'autre. Ce bâtiment ne devait pas être récent. La jeune fille aurait aimé en savoir plus.

Inssaf appréciait beaucoup l'histoire. Étant enfant, sa mère lui avait enseigné la lecture de la langue arabe et son écriture. Elle lui avait même appris a parler français, étant elle même bilingue. Sa mère était très intelligente pour une simple jeune femme. Bien sur, les longues heures d'études passées avec sa génitrice l'ennuyait profondément. Elle préférait jouer et s'amuser dehors. Mais sa mère avait tenue bon et Inssaf lui en était désormais sincèrement reconnaissante. Grâce à elle, elle pouvait enrichir sa science et sa culture en lisant quelques écrits. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas lu un grand nombre. Mais les seuls qu'elle avait pût se procurer, elle les avait lu maint et maint fois, s'abreuvant littéralement des connaissances qu'ils lui apportaient. Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Inssaf en repensant a ces moments délicieux.

Sourire qui s'effaça rapidement en se souvenant de son but premier. La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle avait un objectif à accomplir. Inssaf lança une fois de plus un regard vers le bâtiment en soupirant. Comment pouvait-elle y entrer ? La jeune femme se creusait la tête. Elle eu soudain un déclic. Mais oui ! Les fenêtres ! Elle avait remarqué qu'une des fenêtres donnait accès au bureau du Maître des Assassins.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur la citadelle et observa les fenêtres. Elle en repéra une. Une imposant fenêtre ouverte sur un bureau. Inssaf souris. Bien. Elle ne passerai pas a l'action maintenant mais le soir meme. Si elle le faisait en plein jour, elle se ferai repérer en un rien de temps. La jeune fille s'éloigna du bâtiment, toute heureuse. Elle avait son plan et en attendant elle allait se remplir la pense. Elle redescendît vers le village et parcourus les rues de Masyaf. Elle déroba quelques fruits juteux qu'elle s'empressa de manger. Une fois cela fait, elle s'assit sur un banc et y passa toute l'après midi.

Le soleil était a son couché et il ne tarderait pas a faire complètement nuit, les habitants avaient désertés les rues et les marchands rangeaient leurs produits. Inssaf elle, était assise sur un toit, attendant patiemment le moment opportun.

Une fois le soleil complètement couché et le sommeil s'étant emparer de la population, la jeune fille regagna prudemment les environs de la citadelle.

Ayant le champs libre, elle s'empressa de grimper agilement la façade avant du château, passant a côté de la porte principale. Elle s'accrochait au rebord des petites fenêtres et s'aidait des creux qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le mur. Une fois accrochée sur le rebord de la plus grande fenêtre, elle attendit, tendant l'oreille. N'entendant rien, elle se risqua a jeter un petit coup d'œil a l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Inssaf avait raison, cette fenêtre était bel et bien celle qui donnait sur le bureau qu'elle avait aperçu. Elle reconnu les meubles en bois sculptés gracieusement et notamment les grandes bibliothèques garnies de livre. Son regard se reporta sur un homme assis derrière ledit bureau, dos a elle. Il portait un long habit noir a bleu foncé du même style que les Assassins qu'elle avait pue croiser. Il portait également un tissu rouge autour de la taille et une ceinture équipée de plusieurs armes.

Un bruit fit sursauté Inssaf et la coupa dans sa contemplation. Un nouveau venu était entré dans la pièce. Elle s'abaissa rapidement avant que celui-ci ne la repère.

Tendant toujours l'oreille, elle eut la surprise d'entendre une voix qui ne lui était pas étrangère. La même voix que l'assassin qui avait faillit la repérer...

« Que la paix soit sur vous, Maître, salua l'assassin.

- Sur toi aussi, Malik, répondit une voix vieillit par le temps.

- Je voulais vous faire part de quelque chose.

- Alors parles mon fils, l'incita le Maître.

- Ce matin, après vous avoir fait mon rapport de notre mission a Jérusalem, j'ai cru avoir aperçu une silhouette qui ne m'était pas familière. Ceci m'intrigue grandement et j'aimerai vous demandez la permission de fouiller les recoins de la ville pour ainsi en avoir le cœur net. »

Un silence demeura quelque seconde où Inssaf se sentit angoissée.

« Eh bien mon fils, je pense que ceci ne sera pas nécessaire. Il se pourrait en effet que la personne que tu cherches nous ai trouvée d'elle même... »

Le cœur d'Inssaf rata un battement. Comment a-il fait pour la repérer ? La respiration de la jeune fille se fit plus rapide et un sentiment de malaise la gagna.

« Comment ? S'écria l'assassin, perdu. Maître je ne...

- Malik peut tu me laisser seul un moment ?

- Mais Maitre je-...

- Malik. Ne me fait pas répéter, lança Al Mualim en haussant le ton.

- Bien... »

Inssaf ferma les yeux de mécontentement et émis un claquement de langue. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça... La jeune fille glissa ses doigts dans sa botte droite et saisit son couteau parfaitement aiguisée. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de fuir. Elle allait tenter le tout pour le tout...


End file.
